The purpose of this study is to develop a dental quality assurance system based on practice profiles obtained from insurance claims. A pilot study indicated that certain profile measures are related to the quality of care provided to patients. This continuing study will attempt to validate the pilot study results, to test the profiles system in a demonstration project at an insurance company and to explore patient and dentist characteristics that relate to profile variation. This project should lead to the development of a cost-effective system for monitoring the quality and cost of dental care which could be used by PSRO's and other regulatory groups.